Convocation
Convocation — first mentioned in Claimed by Shadow About Every Senate had biannual Convocation—a formal week-long meeting where Master level vampires met to discuss policy. The weeklong gathering was the one time when low-level masters could rub elbows with the glitterati-their own Senate members and visiting dignitaries from other senates around the world. Boots were licked, deals were made and alliances decided for the next two years. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Frequency *Bi-Annual Locations * The European Convocation usually meets in Paris Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * The 1889 European Convocation met in London Known Convocation * 1888 London—Hosted by the European Vampire Senate and the European Consul Character / Nature *Master Vampires exotically dressed to impress and brought their entourages. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Attendees * Mircea Basarab * Augusta * Jack * Dmitri * European Consul * Cassandra Palmer (uninvited) * Spirit Creature (uninvited) * Myra (uninvited) * Lyceum Theatre Other Details *Some of the attendees will wear the traditional garb of the home of origin—toga, African chief, etc— or their original station such as a prince like Mircea Basarab.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 *if inviting a magic users, they must take extra precautions for their people. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * The European Senate traveled to London this year to settle an old score believing that Dracula was really doing the murders pointed at Jack the RipperClaimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow The Pythia power sends Cassie there to stop Myra from killing Mircea. She encounters: Dmitri who tries to attack her; Augusta who turned Jack and has him on a leash; the European Consul who is not happy that Mircea has a magic user with him; Mircea who defends her against Dmitri and causes the Geis to rebound when they kiss passionately; Myra in spirit form who passes through vamp to vamp possessing them in an effort to kill Mircea... and a mysterious Spirit Creature who passes through Myra's spirit form sapping her energy causing her to shift away. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Myra intercepted Cassie when she shifted in front of the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London. She informs het that the Convocation is in London is because the European Senate blames Dracula for Jack the Ripper who did his killing spree to impress Dracula. Myra believes that Mircea will put himself between his brother and the Senate—who would take him out.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 General Definition con·vo·ca·tion ˌ— känvəˈkāSH(ə)n / noun #'a large formal assembly of people'. NORTH AMERICAN a formal ceremony at a college or university, as for the conferring of awards. synonyms: assembly, gathering, meeting, conference, convention, congress, council, symposium, colloquium, conclave, synod "a convocation of church leaders" #the action of calling people together for a large formal assembly. See Also * Vampire Senate * North American Vampire Senate * European Vampire Senate * Master Vampires * Vampires Book References ✥ Category:Locations Category:Vampires Category:Master Vampires Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Places in Past Shifts